Kamen Rider: Hikari no Ryu
by Hitsuruga
Summary: Month after his plane disappeared, Issei returned back to Japan, but with no memories from during his absence. Now, with new discovered powers he needs to survive in world of angels, devils, youkais and self-proclaimed defenders of humanity. Slightly less perverted!Issei, slightly OP!Issei, Issei x Harem. M for violence, bad language, possible gore and lemons
1. Tainted light

**Welcome everyone, my name is Vople, aka. Hitsuru, aka. Azura Hideyoshi, aka. However you want to call me. This is a new story I decided to write in my moment of complete writer block on both Demonic Devil (DD in short) and Gamer's Tournament (GT in short).**

 **Why this story? Why Kamen Rider? And why exactly this exact one?**

 **Well, as I read through more popular Kamen Rider x HS DxD crossovers, I noticed most of them are either from Blade or Wizard, which while make sense, they are just shows I see a lot of crossovers of. The one I wrote here? Not so much. I think I read only one based on this Kamen Rider and not even with HS DxD, but rather Fire Emblem. Besides, in my eye, this Kamen Rider here makes a lot of sense when it comes to the story, mostly because it can be bent so perfectly to match the lore of DxD.**

 **To inform everyone, I plan on making big universe of Kamen Riders in different anime series. Whether this one is canon to this universe or not, I am not sure. I actually have two other Kamen Rider shows I want to make crossover with in this universe, one not used almost at all in fanfics, but I'll see later if I want to write them or not.**

 **Well, let's not keep you waiting... Wait, I'll quickly remind you something. If you liked my story and wish to know when new update comes, remember to follow and add it to your favorites. Also, if you have any questions about the fanfic, want to correct my grammar or have some proper, complex criticism, please write a review and I'll gladly answer them in the next chapter.**

 **Now, without further ado, this is:**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider: Hikari no Ryu**

 **Chapter 1: Tainted light**

* * *

 _[Live news from Tokyo! Passengers of infamous flight 554, that disappeared about a month ago, has been found today on one shore of Tokyo. They are now located in hospital of St. Luke and are given proper treatment. While most of them are currently found in deep state of coma, few of them have awaken just few minutes ago, one of them being youngest of currently confirmed survivors, 17 years old Issei Hyoudou. As far as we could find out, he's son of Orihime and Taro Hyoudou, who live in small town of Kuoh-]_

* * *

 _One month later_

With a big yawn, I slowly get up from bed and stretch. When I confirmed that everything is the same as always, I ran my hand through my brown, messy hair and went to the bathroom to change. My name is Issei Hyoudou, I am seventeen, born, raised and currently living in Kuoh. I am, or more specifically, was a perverted teen with dream of becoming a Harem King. But after events from two months ago, something changed in me.

I cannot remember anything from after our plane crashed and I lost consciousness. I know something happened between then and me waking up in Tokyo, but those memories are so blurry that it looks like I try to watch them through a frosted glass. I know just that whatever happened back then, it changed me permanently. My view on the world became more to-the-ground, contrasting with my previous self. While I often act like before, my perversion tuned down to the point of healthy interest. I no longer peek on women, nor do I make perverted comments in public. I sold 90% of my stash, giving half of what's left to my dad, because he begged like a child. What I did with the last 5%? Well, I said I tuned my perversion to a healthy interest, not completely killed it, so you can figure it out yourself.

Outside of that, I started to work on my grades, quickly fixing them to acceptable level. While I still hang out with my friends, I stopped spending my school breaks on perverted shenanigans. While they at first called it a treason, Matsuda and Motohama accepted my wish, though they still try to move me back to the 'Good Side'. What is weird is that Matsuda has been more absent for some reason. He says it's because he needs to help his sick aunty, but I feel something is fishy about this. But who am I to judge?

The last major change in my life is **[Oi, partner. How long do you plan on washing your body?]** this voice. This is Ddraig, Welsh Heavenly Dragon and soul bound to my Sacred Gear, Dragon Booster. Even though it's commonly known as Boosted Gear, I personally think that this name is retarded and Dragon Booster is much better, so I'm using that. "Sorry, Ddraig. I'm just thinking about my memories." Ddraig said that somewhere during my absence, I managed to become strong enough to activate his Sacred Gear and gain it's true form. But, just like me, he doesn't remember anything from that period. He says that this is most probably because of some powerful magic connected to souls, considering no mind altering magic can affect spirit sealed in Sacred Gear. And about my strength, I did notice it's sudden increase. I also noticed that during day, especially a sunny one, I feel far stronger and simply like nothing bad could happen. Originally Ddraig thought that it was because I became a Angel, but after checking my body, he said it wasn't that, but some power of unknown origin that apparently was in me since the very beginning in of my life.

 **[I know you're still confused about it, but so am I. Hopefully we'll find someone who'll be able to help us with this soon.]** He also told me everything I should know about supernatural world, from the creation of man, through the Great War to the many incarnations of his hosts. He explained dynamics of every race, how territorial system works, including the fact that devils are apparently over viewing Kuoh. Thankfully, apparently after their civil war, control was taken by the more pacifistic part of their society and they stopped soul stealing and crap like that. He also voiced out his personal surprise about them not approaching me on topic of either Dragon Booster or my gigantic light alignment. He speculates that the unknown power is behind it somehow. "I know... It just troubles me a lot..."

I felt him nod mentally. While we doesn't technically know each other for long, we have high level of understanding and trust, which from how he explained his work with other hosts, is something unseen in forever. That's why more words was not needed in that matter. I quickly got dressed, ate my breakfast, gave a goodbye kiss on a cheek of my mom and went out towards my school.

Kuoh Academy, prestigious school for people, that became co-ed since the last school year. My original reason of joining this place was to start my harem. Hah~ How stupid I was back then.

During my walk I met my friend, Motohama Kentaro, or more commonly known in school as Perverted Glasses. As name implies, he wears big, round glasses like some anime characters. His hair are short and light black and... that's all that is standing out about him. Other than that, he's pretty bland. "Hey, Motohama!" I greeted him and he waved at me. "Issei, have you seen Matsuda on your walk here?" I shock my head.

"If I were to guess, he probably went to take care of his aunty again." He nodded and we continued to walk. I said that, but I just feel that something more is going on in life of my perverted friend.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, 3rd PoV_

"Gentlemen and gentlewomen, we all know why are we gathered in this room today." A man in business suit started his monologue, gaining nods from everyone. "Because of the sudden increase of Kaijin attacks in whole Japan during recent years, we decided to revive Project G that we have put away after creator of legendary G3, Sumiko Ozawa, left us in favor of teaching in University of West London. Thankfully, we managed to convince her in helping us to create newest exo-suit that would surpass any other in strength. Today we managed to get second manufactured armor and sent to our division. So, without further ado, I would like miss Saori Toyoshima to present to us the new G5 system."

Everyone watched as a short woman with long, blonde hair moved to the center of the room. "My name is Saori Toyoshima, co-designer of G5 system and it's main engineer. After two years of work on the plans, we finally managed to create two exo-suits. One was given to the original user of G3 and G3-X, Makoto Hikawa, while the other was sent here. We looked three months for a suitable user. Biggest problem was that almost everyone declined our offer in fear of their lives, but we finally found someone who willingly accepted out offer."

At that moment, another person entered the room. It was a rather tall teenage boy with bald head. That's Matsuda Nogi, friend of Issei and Motohama, known in his school as Baldy Pervert. He was chosen because of his athletic background and his heavy involvement in few gang wars, something that isn't known to the public. Thankfully he was more on the side of the law, trying to stop the wars in his own ways, succeeding twice. After he was chosen, he went through a heavy training which prepared him to use the new G5 system.

"This is Matsuda Nogi" Continued miss Saori. "Current user of G5 system." Suddenly one of the man interrupted her explanation. "Sorry for interruption, but may I ask why this _boy_ is given task of using our most powerful weapon?"

Saori sighed at that question, knowing it would pop up. "G5 system, unlike previous one, is completely useless unless person, who met certain criteria, is using it. Surprisingly, this BOY, as you've put it Onohara-san, was before training very athletic person, matching our more elite units. After putting him through rigorous training, he became physically fit to use it. We could have pick any other person, but outside of that we also needed someone who had experience in fighting in the street. This is something not many of police man have, am I wrong?" The man looked down, understanding it. "Another reason is also that he actually met and survived Kaijin. He knows possible danger of acting too cocky."

She took a small breath and continued. "Now, returning to the topic at hand, new G5 has been modified form the base. That allowed us to give it much slicker build, giving bigger mobility to it's user. Thankfully we didn't have to forsake defense for that, as we also managed to create a special alloy that is much harder than normal, titanium plates and it's also light enough, so that speed isn't decreased." She turned a projector on, showing new design of the armor. It was definitely smaller in size compared to it's predecessors, having only small chestplate, as well as few plates placed on arms and legs. It's head was also different, loosing it's armor-like look and looking more like a biker's helmet. ( **AN: Overall, it's based on Faiz, but without it's red lines, antennas on it's head and visor is red, while it's chestplates are blue and the belt, instead of Faiz Phone, it contains energy unit** ) She then took out laser pointer and pointed at the belt. "Here we have located energy unit. Thanks to technical changes of weapons, energy is used at a slower rate and the extra reinforcement of the unit itself, sudden energy malfunctions are less likely to happen, even if under heavy assault. Using special nano-enchantments, we managed to amplify strength of the suit, increasing power up to four tons in hands and twelve in legs."

* * *

 _Few hours later, Issei's PoV_

Finally~! School has ended and I can go back home and train myself. While I am stronger than most humans and even Ddraig admits that I am rather strong, I still need to get stronger if I want to survive.

But before that, I decided to take a stop at a bridge connecting two sides of a busy road. It's my safe spot outside of my house, which allows me to think clearly. I supported myself on the rails, looking at the cars passing by. Man~ It's so... bland in my life. I may regret saying that, but I wish there was something interesting happening.

"Ano..." Huh? I looked to the side, seeing a girl around my age with long, blue hair and rather big bust. She wore a school uniform that I never saw in my life. It was twice as suspicious because there isn't much high schools in our town, so I managed to remember every single one. And I'm also more than sure that no new school was open in here. "Are you Issei Hyoudou?" She knows my name? Okay, something is definitely wrong! _'Ddraig, I need your expertise. Is she someone dangerous?'_

 _ **[Not really. In raw power, you definitely surpass her by a bunch. Her experience may even it out, but with my help, she won't be able to catch you off guard.]**_ If it wasn't true, I would have a serious issue with his over-prideful tone. "Yeah, I am. Who are you?" She smiled and her posture seemed more relaxed. But my instincts scream that she's not what she seems. "Sorry for my rudeness. My name is Yoruno Hikari. It may sound weird, but for the past few weeks I've been watching you from distance..." Seriously, she's either a great actor or she's seriously embarrassed about this to the point of blushing.

 _ **[I think I should've tell you this earlier, but she's a fallen angel.]**_ Okay, so this is an act. Fallen angels, angels who have sinned and because of that their wings became black. Since then they embraced their sin, using it to their advantage. While their goal is the same as angels, defeating devils, they use completely different methods of fighting. Also, unlike angels, they don't care about humanity and are willing to use them to achieve their goals.

 _Their souls are tainted with sin... Kill them... Kill them all..._

Huh? What was that? I think I'm hearing things... "And I've noticed how handsome you are... I wanted to... um... well... Would you like to go out with me!?" She yelled and bowed in front of me. I kept a neutrally kind smile. _'Any plan, partner?'_ _ **[Accept. If she's honest, you get a sexy girlfriend who most probably will be more than willing to have kinky sex. If she's hostile, then simply beat her to a bloody plump.]**_ While normally I'm highly against violence against women, I knew kindness won't do shit if she'll try to kill me.

After what seemed like seconds in real life, during which I made thinking expression, seemingly pondering on my decision, I finally nodded in her direction. "Sure, I'll happily give it a try." She sprung up and smiled happily. "Thank you very much! Date tomorrow?" I nodded with a small smile. "Sure. 9 AM?" She nodded and quickly skipped away.

"Alright, Ddraig. Let's go home and take a rest. Tomorrow will be exciting." I said and waited few seconds for response before I realized he already fell asleep. Should've figured. With that, I walked back home.

* * *

 _Thousand years ago, Kalawarner's PoV_

I sigh and stretch my limbs, looking around the green plain I was on. It has been many years since Father created humans, who he dubbed his perfect creation. Honestly, I can understand why. We, angels, may have infinite knowledge, but humans were created as blank beings, having nothing more than other animals. The biggest difference was that they were created to look like us and Father. Those blank cards, unlike anything else God created, filled themselves, inventing everything we had unlimited access to. They obtained knowledge and wisdom. While it's not on our level, they will most probably come to us in few thousands years, being equal in mind and maybe even power.

"There you are, Kalawarner." And the biggest reason for why I believe in humanity just spoke to me with his calm, collective, yet kind voice. I looked behind to see brown, messy hair, light brown eyes and a small smile. Kyro, one of the biggest followers of Father, top-class exorcist and human I am protecting as a guardian angel. His actions pure, always made to bring word of God between pagans. Normally guardian angels aren't allowed to interact with their humans, but the exception comes to high priests and field exorcists.

"Hello, Kyro. How are you?" I asked him with a bright smile, which he returned. Lately there has been this weird feeling growing inside me. I'm not sure what exactly is it, but it's definitely positive and... directed towards the man in front of me. "I'm fine. I was just taking a walk before my next mission. How about you?"

I chuckled and looked up at the sky that had few clouds on it. "Nothing, just admiring work of our Father..." I didn't see what he was doing, but I knew he stepped next to me. "This world is beautiful, isn't it?" I nodded and returned my gaze to him. He was looking at me with those analytic eyes of his. That's when I knew what feeling I had towards him. Love. Unquestionable, pure love. Something angels are allowed as long as it doesn't move towards territory of lust.

This man is a person I love. I love him with my heart. I want to stay with him forever.

* * *

 _Present (?), Issei's PoV_

Leafs. Lots of leafs. And trees. It's been week since all of us have crashed into a remote island . We aren't sure exactly where it is we are, but it doesn't matter. Most of the survivors stayed near the crashing site, hoping someone will find us sooner or later. But two people decided to explore the island more.

One of them is a woman in her mid 30's with long brown hair and blue eyes. Her name is Yukina Tsugami, a psychologist and a paranormal activity eccentric. The another person was her husband, Shouichi Tsugami. He's around her age and is a archeologist. Something told me to follow them, I don't know what.

So here I am, following these two complete strangers through a forest, wondering if we even will find anything here. "Hey, what's the long face, Issei?" Shouichi-san asked me with a small smile. I just chuckled and scratched back of my head. "Nothing, just thinking about what exactly we're looking for."

He shrugged and both of us looked at his wife, who was ahead of us. "What we're looking for, boys, is some good place for a camp. We may be found in few weeks or we may be deemed dead, so we need to prepare for the worst. If those other idiots aren't planning on joining us, then it's their problem." Shouichi-san told me that many years ago, Yukina-san was less confident than she is now, being far more scared and stressed. Apparently it was because of certain event that happened in year 2000 or so.

[Hai, hai.] We both acknowledged her and followed her, until suddenly I felt a big headache come to me. I couldn't hear anything around me, only weird whiz in my ears. I looked around and saw that Yukina-san also had headache, but her reaction was far smaller than mine. Suddenly I saw someone fall through bushes just as the headache disappeared. "HELP! HELP M-"

Before he could finish, he was grabbed by the head and got his neck broken by some... thing. It looked like a humanoid panthera with red scarf, weird sandals and a belt. I would've lie if I said I wasn't scared. Maybe it's look alone isn't THAT scary, but the fact this thing killed this man simply by breaking his neck. I started to back off, followed by Shouichi-san, but to my surprise, Yukina-san stood in place, determined look on her face.

She placed both her hands on her right side, forcing weird belt to appear around her waist. This reminded me of the rumors about Kamen Riders, people that wear very weird belts and armors and fight Kaijins. Is she a Kamen Rider? She started to raise her right hand until it was fully stretched out.

"Henshin!"

 **(Cue: BELIEVE YOURSELF/Kamen Rider Agito)**

She yelled and pressed both buttons on the sides of the belt. Then light covered her and after a moment she was standing there in a golden armor that was obviously built for a female, being rather slim and with obvious feminine parts pointed out. It also had black gem at a center of it's chest. Her helmet looked a bit like some bug, having big red eyes and two horns that looked similar to that of a stag beetle.

After second of staring at each other, the Kaijin and Yukina-san charged at each other, beginning their fight. "W-what's going on..." I muttered out, placing my back on the tree. "This thing is called The Lord" Shouichi-san started, making me look at him. "and Yukina is Agito."

I blinked twice at that. "Aaaaand?" He rolled his eyes. "We'll explain everything later. For now, we need to wait until she ends the fight." He said and went behind the tree, but I felt skeptical. Will she win? Don't get the wrong idea, I am not chauvinistic, I know women can and often do fight better than men, but still... this thing feels powerful.

 _Grab your light..._

AGH! This headache returned! Fuck! I felt also big pain in my stomach area and saw light coming from it. The same light as the one that Yukina-san was covered in when she turned. "WHAT THE HELL!?" The monster turned to me, as if forgetting he was fighting anyone. "Agito..." It then tried to charge me, but was pushed away by Yukina-san.

 _Grab the light... Embrace it... Become... Agito!_

Suddenly, my head felt light, in a positive way. It felt... clean. As if every thought that was in there suddenly disappeared. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew one thing: I had to help her!

I moved both hands to their respective sides, both open in claw-like position, palms facing upwards. I felt weight appear on my waist, but I didn't look down. I needed to focus. I slowly rose them upwards, crossing my arms, but still putting distance between them, right hand was closer me, it's palm facing forward, while my left hand was the distant one, palm facing me. Then, feeling sudden rush of adrenaline, I clenched my hands into fists and connected my forearms, shouting one word that will probably change my life forever:

"Henshin!"

Then I moved my hands back to my waist and hit both buttons simultaneously. Light covered me, making me feel like in the days of my early childhood, when I was sick and I laid in my bed, covered in a worm and cozy blanket, sipping on a warm tea made by mom. After the light disappeared, I was covered in the same armor Yukina-san was wearing, but it was obviously created for man, having bulkier armor and overall bigger in size. Yukina-san and Shouichi-san awed at it for a moment before they remembered there was this Lord thing here.

It actually managed to recover itself from Yukina-san's attack and it now was right in front of me, trying to attack. But I wasn't scared. I dodged it's claw attack and punched it in the stomach with enough force to make it hit and slightly damage a tree behind it. Not wasting any time, I quickly went after it and continued to beat it up before picking it up and kicking it even more away.

Yukina-san approached me and looked at me as if trying to tell me something. Normally I wouldn't understand what she wanted, but on instinctive level I knew what was going on. We faced our enemy and went into a half-crouch, preparing for a final attack. Our horns expanded, changing from two to six and two symbols resembling our helmets appeared under us. As we continued to prepare, symbols were absorbed by our feet and as our enemy ran towards us, we did the same before jumping up and kicking him in the chest. We then quickly jumped away using momentum of his chest and landing few feet away. We slowly turned away, still keeping our hands up in fighting position. After we stopped looking at him at all, two seconds passed and I heard an explosion, making me relax my muscles. I let the air I unconsciously kept out and the armor disappeared. When it did, I felt exhaustion run through my body and I fell to the ground.

 **(BGM ends)**

Neither of the people with me seemed to fazed with this, simply approaching me and picking me up. "You have.. A lot to... explain..." I said between deep breaths before my consciousness completely disappeared.

* * *

 _Kuoh_

I immediately shot up from bed and looked around, seeing my stuff clumsily placed around. Thank God, I'm back in my room. What... What was that? Was that a dream?... No, it wasn't. That was my memory from after the crashing. "Ddraig..."

 **[Yeah, I saw that too... Was that really your memory?]** I shrugged with sigh. "Like hell I know. It feels too real to be a dream, so I guess so. Besides, we can always check it out by summoning this belt." I said and felt mental nod of my lizard friend. After getting up from bed, I stood in the center of my room, taking deep breaths. After moment I quickly moved my hands to the sides, making same pose as I did back in my memory and after second I felt weight on my waist. I looked down and I saw the same belt. "So it was real..."

I let my breath out, forcing it to disappear. It works a little like a Sacred Gear, but it needs specific moves for summoning and it definitely feels far more powerful than a Sacred Gear. I mean, from memory alone I could feel that this armor gave me more power than my Dragon Booster would give me with all of my boosts, which I can do twelve max at the moment. "Ddraig, what should we do about it?"

Ddraig stayed silent for few seconds, making me feel rather nervous. **[This is an unknown power, so people will most like consider you less of a threat if you use this rather than Dragon Booster. Everyone knows me and my Sacred Gear, as well as it's capabilities, but no one knows this... "Agito", so they will probably think it's just a simple armor. But if it is the source of you light alignment, then this will be your most powerful power.]** I couldn't help but nod at that logic. If even Ddraig didn't hear about Agito before, then that means it's something less known than anything else in supernatural world. "Thanks for that info. But I think I'll stick with Dragon Booster for now. It may be well-known, but as you said: Agito is more powerful, so shouldn't I use it as my trump card?"

He nodded once more. **[It's your choice. It's good to know you do have some semblance of logical thinking.]** Be it me from few months ago, I would take it as a compliment. Now I just feel insulted to no end. For that, I've cut off our connection and went to change for today's date.

* * *

 _Around thirteen hours later, Kuoh Park_

Our "date" went really good. While we didn't told where to meet on our date, I knew that the best call to where to go would be the bridge we met yesterday. And as I expected, she came there, wearing blue dress that reached her knees and a small necklace that obviously had religious theme. I, meanwhile, wore a simple blue shirt with a white T-shirt under it and black pants. Hey, it may not be a real date and my date may try to kill me at it's end, but at least I'll look cool while I fight her.

We begun our date in a shopping district, walking around shops, where she checked many outfits. Thankfully she didn't want to buy anything, so my money was safe. The only thing I bought her was a small bracelet which she personally awed on. After that we headed to small restaurant, since both of us got a bit hungry. Once again, my wallet survived the test, getting only minimal damage in financials.

After we paid for everything, she said she needed to use a toilet and told me to wait for her outside. As I was waiting, I was approached by a girl in cosplay clothes resembling a bat and got a weird flier that only had a magic circle and words "We'll make your wish come true". Ddraig told me it was a way for devils from Gremory peerage to be summoned by humans if they have any wish. Not knowing what to do with it, I just hid it in my back pocket as Yoruno came back and we headed to a movie theater.

There I bought two tickets to some romance movie. I can't even remember it's name, it was so generic. Sometime during us watching it, she snuggled up to my arm. Not knowing how to properly react, I simply placed my arm around her shoulder, making her blush. I'm seriously starting to doubt whether this is an act or not.

And here we are now, right after movie we got to this park to end our date. "I had a lot of fun today, Issei-kun." Yoruno said with a big smile and I couldn't help but smile back. "I'm glad to hear that."

She turned to me with a smile. "Issei... I have something I would like to ask you..." She said and slowly approached me. I kept my smile, but I also prepared myself for the worst. "Could you... give me a kiss?" Wait... WHAT!? I blinked twice at that question and actually blushed a little. "Um... Sure." She leaned in and I slowly kissed her. Her lips were soft, sweet and juicy, like a fresh cherry. I didn't expect her to actually want to kiss me. I actually felt... happy...

 _ **[Partner, two hostile angels, six o'clock!]**_ Of course, it couldn't be so perfect. I quickly pulled away from the kiss and grabbed two spears that flew at our direction. From the way Yoruno had surprise written on her face, she didn't expect that. Maybe she really wanted to just date me? "Kala-chan, what are you doing with this worm? You were supposed to kill him." Or maybe not. I didn't look at the girl behind me, Ddraig said no hostility comes from her, so I guess I'm safe.

"Raynere, Mittelt! Please, don't attack him! He won't be of any harm to us!" So they tried to kill me because they thought I was a threat? Well, if not for today, they might've been mistaken. But now... "So what? Azazel-sama said clearly that he must be eliminated, so we're gonna do just that. And if you'll try to stop us..." The raven haired girl tried to threaten her, but her shaking hands weren't too convincing, for me at least. "I will kill you as well!" She yelled and both her and her blonde comrade threw another two spears at us. I managed to block them with the once I had in my hands, making them actually notice I held two light spears

Actually... How the hell is that possible? _**[Most probably you power of Agito has something to do with this.]**_ Ah, that's probably it. "How can such lowly being like you not be hurt by our light spears?" I twirled my temporary weapons in my hands and shrugged. "Like hell I know." I then threw them back at them and shoved my left hand violently to left, extending it completely.

 **[DRAGON BOOSTER!]** Yelled voice of Ddraig as in green light my Sacred Gear materialized. Everyone seemed surprised and shocked that not only I already have my Sacred Gear unlocked, but also that it's the Dragon Booster. "Dammit... We cannot deal with both Sekiryuutei and a traitor. Mittelt, let's retreat for now." The raven haired said and they both flew away. I could hear Ddraig complaining he couldn't do anything fun, even though he actually is quiet.

I turned to Yoruno, or Kala, as she was called before. "So... mind explaining a few things?" She just stared at me and slowly nodded. "Good, but let's go to my place. I don't plan on talking out in the open."

With that I took her back to my home, where she explained everything. Apparently they were originally supposed to watch me from far in case my power were to make me go berserk. But few days ago they got new order through Kokabiel, saying that I am to be exterminated immediately. That part made me frown. Most of them were suspicious about this kind of order, knowing Azazel doesn't like killing without a reason, especially if it's a Sacred Gear user. But Dohnaseek, one of their companions, said that it is a true order and they were to do it ASAP.

Originally the one that was supposed to kill me was Raynere, the raven haired girl, because she was the one that observed me the most. But apparently Kalawarner decided to do it herself, reason wasn't given to me for some reason. But as we went on the date, she slowly started to develop feelings towards me. Apparently, supernatural beings are more vulnerable to emotional changes, especially those like love and hate. While fallen angels are normally distant towards people, some may fall for others if they were emotionally unstable from past events that might've make them fall. I don't know what it was that happened to her, because again, she didn't told me anything.

I showed her to her room in which she'll stay for now. Thankfully my parents were very understanding, letting her stay after I told them she was a transfer student from Europe. Unfortunately that meant I needed to find a way to move her to our school. Normally, it wouldn't be that bad, but the problem for me is that school is supervised by the devils, so there's high chance they'll attack her, and that in extent will mean me as well, the moment they'll see her. But I decided to leave that problem for tomorrow. I was too tired to think about it now.

* * *

 _Next day, Kuoh Academy_

It was a pain getting here today.

First, like in some ecchi anime, I got into the bathroom as Kalawarner was using it. Naked. Honestly, that wasn't my fault, she was the one that forgot to lock the door and in our house we have mutual understanding that when we go use a bathroom, we close the door. I think I forgot to fill her on that... Okay, so it was my fault. Still don't understand why she had to hit me so hard? Now I had a swelled up eyes.

After that we headed to school to talk with Sona. I told Kalawarner about them being devils, making her first skeptic, thinking I'm going to sell her out to them. But after ten minutes of assuring her I won't and that I will protect her, she reluctantly agreed to that idea. Problem was that because I had someone like her around me, everyone got either jealous, because I had a hot chick with me, or suspicious, thinking I blackmailed her or something. Yeah... My perverted actions are still fresh in memory of everyone in school.

Ignoring everyone, we somehow managed to get to Student Council room. Unfortunately, the worst part came here. Immediately as we entered, Ddraig informed me that they've set up few barriers to keep people away from this room. Getting ready for the worse, I approached desk of the Student Council president, Souna Shitori, or Sona Sitri as Ddraig once informed me.

"Issei Hyoudou. What is the meaning of you coming here today? Is it because of..." She glared at Kalawarner. "Her?" I sighed and nodded. "Yes, I would like her to enter our school as a transfer student." She narrowed her eyes but, seeing I didn't make any hostile action, simply sighed.

"And what would be the reason of transfer?" I closed my eyes and sighed myself. "She has been deemed traitor by her companions." Everyone in here except me and Kalawarner rose their eyebrows at that.

"And what do you mean by that?" I rolled my eyes at that. "Like you don't know." I think my tone surprised her slightly, as I saw her flinched, even if just slightly. "After all, Gremory-senpai had me set up for death from her, right?" Sona sighed and got up. "Issei Hyoudou, how much do you know?"

I shrugged and summoned Dragon Booster. It may seem like a stupid move, but A) They would find out about it sooner or later, B) Explaining my knowledge would be much easier, since if I would say Kalawarner told me everything I know, they would simply shot back by saying she simply was deceiving me. I may be ex-pervert, but I'm not dumb... At least not as dumb as people may think. "My partner said me more than enough." **[Greetings, current heir of Sitri Clan.]**

Her eyes widened when she saw what kind of Sacred Gear I had. "How long do you have it active!?" I shrugged once more. "Roughly two months. I'm not sure exactly when I activated it, but it was around the time my memory is fuzzy." She eyed me, looking for any lie and simply sighed, sitting back down. "Alright, I understand. You're right, Rias might've knew about their plans of killing you before hand." I nodded with a frown. Why such beautiful girl have to be so manipulative? Okay, many women are manipulative, or so the stereotype often says, but this is pure 'evil mastermind' level of manipulation! Heck, from just looking at her eyes, I know Sona-senpai wouldn't do that. So she's obviously the smarter one!

"But I must ask. Why didn't she kill you?" "My natural charm helped me, of course~" I said in my suave tone, getting in turn a fist to my head. After yesterday's confession and today's bathroom incident, Kalawarner tuned her feelings down to reasonable level, feeling embarrassed and stupid because of saying it. "No, you idiot! I simply didn't want to betray Grigory by going against Azazel-sama's ideology!" I chuckled and rubbed the part that she hit me. "But you still kissed me at the end." If I didn't expect another punch coming my way, I would've had a bump on a bump.

She huffed and turned away. "So... Souna, or more accurately, Sona-senpai... Will you let her stay?" She thought about it and nodded. "She can, as long as she doesn't bring any trouble, alright?" We both nod and I grin a bit. "Alright. I'll make sure she behaves."

"I'll inform my peerage and Rias about her. But I must ask, miss fallen angel, how would you like to be called." I don't know exactly why, but I chuckled at how Sona-senpai called Kalawarner. "First of all, my name is Kalawarner. But in public call me Yoruno Hikari." She said as she used magic to make herself look seventeen and got on Kuoh Academy's female uniform. "You'll join Hyoudou-san's class. Once again I will warn you, any hostile action will force us to use excessive force. Hopefully nothing like that will happen." I nodded one last time before heading out with Kalawarner to our class.

* * *

 _Few hours later_

After school I wanted to returned with Kalawarner immediately back home, but we were stopped by someone that to this day, I despise with my whole soul.

Just as I was about talk with my housemate, we heard squeal of girls and one sentence I hoped not to hear ever again in my close vicinity.

"It's Kiba-kun!"

"What, Kiba-kun is coming here!?"

"Please go out with me, Kiba-kun!"

Those girls will never learn, huh? I watched as a blonde boy with deep blue eyes walks into our classroom. Yuuto Kiba, called by all girls Prince of Kuoh Academy and Prince Charming by me and my friends. Also, devil servant of Rias Gremory. Judging by his act and overall aura, I'd say he's a knight, embodiment of speed.

"I'm sorry girls, but I'm here for someone." I know my luck, so I know who he's here for. "Issei Hyoudou, is it?" Of course. "Yes, that's me. What would you like, pretty boy?" He chuckle as if I said something funny. Seriously, if I'll get a chance, I'll punch that guy.

"Gremory-senpai would like to meet you and Hikari-san." Oh crap basket... Please, don't do anything bad. Issei, keep composure! ISSEI! "Alright, but..." I approached him and leaned to his ear. "If it's something hostile, you won't live tomorrow." He frowned for a second before gaining his prince-like smile. "Don't worry Issei-kun. Gremory-senpai wants to just talk." Don't call me Issei-kun, bastard! I just sighed and the two of us followed him.

After few minutes we reached old school building, which was originally main building back when school was still for girls only. Mystery is how it managed to hold so many people at once, but I won't question it. Even if it looks a bit old, it actually is well maintained, being repaired every summer on wish of main investor of our school. Coincidentally or not, this man is also Rias-senpai's father apparently.

We entered the building and walked to the second floor. Before we reached the stairs, I saw one door being taped with 'Do not enter' tape like the one on the crime scenes. After some more walk - seriously, it's far bigger on the inside... Is it TARDIS or something? - we finally found ourselves before the biggest door in the whole building, that is the only double doors in the building. Kiba knocked twice on the door and we could hear someone saying "Enter" from the other side. So, we did as we were asked and entered.

There, on a couch, sat small girl with white hair in which she had two kitten-based clips. This is Koneko Toujou, Kuoh Academy Mascot and rook of Rias Gremory, as well as half Nekomata, or Nekoshou to be exact. She looked at us and glared slightly at Kalawarner. I just awkwardly chuckled and gently moved her to the other couch.

Just then I noticed sound of shower behind me. I didn't need to look to know what was happening. How did they get to have shower here however is a mystery to me. "Sorry for my lack of preparation, but I happened to wake up late today and didn't have time for shower at my apartment." Voice of Rias Gremory, one of two Great Onee-sans of our school and current protector of this territory, came from direction of the shower.

"Ara, ara... Issei-kun, would you like some tea?" Akeno Himejima, the second member of the Great Onee-sans as well as Rias' queen. She has the biggest bust size out of all girls in school - information confirmed by Motohama himself - and is the kindest person you could meet. Also, when it comes to her species, she isn't half devil, she's 1/3 of a devil. 1/3 is human and, surprisingly, 1/3 is fallen angel. How that happened, I'm not sure, but I must not let anyone know I know that information, especially considering she not only verbally ignored Kalawarner's presence, but also glared with a tad too creepy smile.

"Yeah. Could you get one for Kalawarner-san?" She didn't gave verbal response, but for the second question there was definitive no, considering she only brought one cup of tea and gave it to me. To tease/piss her off a little bit, I gave my cup to Kalawarner with a small smile. Honestly, acting so mean to a girl may not be gentleman-like and it will definitely not get me a girlfriend too quickly, but by GOD, I will not let anyone to discriminate another person for whoever they are!

After moment I heard the shower stopping, but keeping every restrain on my perverted nature, I didn't look behind me. I think Koneko-chan picked up on that, giving me a curious look. I just ignored it, looking out of the window. "Well, now I'm ready." I looked towards the main desk to see Rias-senpai fully dressed, having small smile on her face. Man, how much I would pay to tap that gi- STOP ISSEI! Business now, pleasure later! "So, why are we here, Rias-senpai?"

"Well, let's not play game of cat and mouse and get straight to the point. What are you doing here?" HAHAHA! You just gave me THE perfect opportunity to screw around with you, Rias-senpai. "Well... You called for us, right?" Everyone looked at me like I was an idiot and after few seconds I couldn't help but laugh at their faces. Devils gained a slight frown on that. "Oh come on! It was just a joke! If we're going to talk, don't let it be too serious." I said and calmed down from the laugh. "Okay, okay. Now seriously, when it comes to me, I lived in Kuoh ever since I remember or even longer, while Kalawarner... she's here because she didn't want to kill me."

Rias raised her eyebrow at that. "Didn't want to kill you? Could you elaborate on that?" I looked at her and Kalawarner, just like yesterday, shock her head. "I would like to know details as well, but she didn't seem willing to explain." Rias sighed and sat down. "Will you be problem on our territory?" I relaxed on the couch. "We? No. The ones in the church? Probably."

"We know about the fallen angels located in the abandoned church, but because we don't want to provoke another war, we cannot do anything." Oh god, I cannot facepalm! I cannot! Facepalm! "Explain this: You are the one that takes care of Kuoh, right?" She nodded. "And they came here without previously asking you for your permission, right?" She nodded again. "So what stops you from kicking them out?" She stopped on that sentence for a moment, then shock her head. "She didn't do anything bad, so I have no reason to."

Okay, that's it. "Two of her ex-companions tried to kill me and her! This isn't bad!?"

"Please, understand that we cannot simply fight them because they TRIED to kill a human and a traitor." She said calmly.

I growled a bit a that. "Okay, I MAY understand that. And I will not delve into that topic anymore." I then got up and walked towards exit. "If that's all, we'll take our leave. If I'm ever needed, please inform me beforehand."

"Wait!" I stopped and looked at her. "I actually wanted to offer you a certain proposition." I sighed tiredly. Seriously, I just want to got home and hit the bed. "If it's about joining your peerage, I must decline. I was born a human, I've lived all of my life as a human and I plan on dying as a human. That's that, nothing will change my mind."

She bit her bottom lip. "Then... At least join our club. This way you'll stay human, but at the same time we'll give you protection and we will be able to keep an eye on you two." So they still don't believe us, huh? Oh well, I don't mind that. I nodded at her proposition. "Sure, as long as you don't plan on giving us orders I'm fine with that." She nodded and we finally managed to leave.

* * *

 _Next day, Kuoh Park_

After returning home, I quickly took a shower and went to sleep. Thankfully the same bathroom scene didn't happen, so my day started off pretty good. Kalawarner went on earlier to school, saying she plans to give the best impression to devils, even if it hits her pride hard.

Considering my first two classes are Mathematics and Classic Literature, I decided to skip those classes and walk around the park. This also gave me time to think. Especially about the memory I retained two days ago. After that no more memories returned, which makes me wonder: Why I gained one just now? Will I only receive one memory a month? That would definitely suck. And also, why exactly that one? I actually got the whole first week of memories, but for some reason this one moment I remember the most perfectly out of them all, being able to find every detail in milliseconds.

As I was pondering on that, I didn't watched where I was going, so I accidentally bumped into someone, making both of us fall on the ground. When I looked at the person, I saw it was a young girl with blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a nun outfit.

"Ow... How did I trip?"

Who is she?

* * *

 **This is a fixed version of the text. Any grammatical errors I could find have been corrected. If you have found something I missed, please inform me. I would gladly appreciate that.**


	2. Destined meeting

**Hey guys! New chapter is here!**

 **Man, I am so tired. It's 10 PM in here. But still, for you I am ready for all kinds of sacrifices. Let's start with most important, I plan to support lore of my fanfics in DxD universe by using DxD Amino. What Amino is, I'm not going to go into details on, because you probably heard a lot about it on Youtube. Simply put, Amino is a app that allows you to join and create communities based on anything. Well, while I will still talk about many thing in here, on this app I will explain things that may be confusing or I failed to explain in story itself. My name there is Volpe and I'll most probably have picture of Faiz**

 **Now, let's move to reviews (BTW, I'll skip the reviews that are simple praises or anything else similar to that):**

 **James - Oh ho ho ho... How wrong you are, mister. I didn't write Issei as me. I simply... created his character in slightly wrong way in that chapter. But I can assure you, he won't be me. And yes, maybe in a future, when I'll return to it after many chapter, then I will.**

 **Dragon Rider 66 - Thanks for the opinion and you didn't offend you, I can understand. The thing about it is that if I did separate them, in future it might come to this that most of the text ends in one line, which makes it less bearable, for me at least. If more people will complain about it, then I'll change it.**

 **And... That's all, I guess. Other reviews weren't something I plan on touching, because there's nothing to touch. Now, I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter. If you did, follow story to know when updates will come, favorite it to make my insides feel fuzzy from your support and write a review if you have something to say.**

 **Now, see ya later! Ja~Ne!**

* * *

 _Project G5 HQ, 3rd PoV_

Matsuda sat in his chair situated closest to the exit, placed there specifically in case of sudden emergency. On the opposite side of the room sat miss Saori, checking all the specs of G5's system, looking for any bugs and other possible problems. Checking suit itself, however, is Michelle Campbell. He's an twenty-seven years old, Afro-American transfer policeman coming straight from Seattle Police Department. Despite his really bulky built and rather loose way of wearing police uniform, he's a kind person, one who prefers talk over violence. After finishing Harvard on cybernetics, he moved back to his home city and took job of a policeman. When he heard about Futo incident, he got deeply interested in rumors of Kamen Riders. When search for technical crew of G5 began, he was first to sign up and was accepted immediately after few tests. Unfortunately, he doesn't know Japanese good enough to communicate with others, instead using English.

 _"Matsuda, why such a long face, man?"_ Michelle asked his bald friend. During the time they knew each other, that is four months, both of the guys got to know each other to the point of considering themselves as friends, even if for 95% of the time, their interactions happened in their workplace.

Matsuda looked at him and sighed deeply. He may not be the best at English, but he understands it enough to know what he is saying. "Nothing... I'm still thinking about what's up with Issei. Ever since he came back, he started to act very weird." Michelle sat besides Matsuda and patted his back. _"Why don't you just talk to him about it?"_

"I tried to, but he always says that he doesn't know why he acts like this!" He said, then let his head down. "Ever since I joined this project, I started to notice more and more that me and Motohama were complete dicks towards him..."

Saori, after finishing her usual check-up, pushed herself away from the computer and looked at their youngest member. "Never thought you would actually act maturely, Matsuda-kun." With that Matsuda somehow lost his balance on the chair and fell on the ground. "You're so mean, Saori-san."

Both of the adults laughed before they heard a sound of new message coming from their main PC. Saori checked it and frowned. "Guys, we have new orders." Both of them got up and approached her. "Apparently, lately there has been a lot of weird energy spikes all over Kuoh from unknown source."

"Are those Kaijin attacks?" Saori shock her head. "No death has been confirmed, so it's less likely. Most probably it's some kind of energy leak from nearby dimension or something similar, but just in case we are ordered to be on high awareness and in case of another bigger spike, we will be immediately informed. In that case you will be sent to investigate and, if needed, eliminate any possible threats."

Matsuda stood up straight and saluted. "Understood."

"But why now...?" Saori whispered to herself. "And why here?"

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Destined meeting**

* * *

 _Kuoh Park, Issei's PoV_

I get up from where I fell down and offered her a hand. "I'm so sorry for bumping into you..." I apologized with a sheepish smile.

She looked at me and shock her head. "No, it was my fault. I tripped and lost balance. I should be the one apologizing." She took my hand and I picked her up. "Oh, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Asia Argento, pleasure to meet you." The girl, now name Asia, bowed in my direction, making me feel really embarrassed.

I quickly flailed my arms around. "Don't bow, please. It feels weird..." She quickly straighten up and blushed, probably as embarrassed as I was. "Uhm... Well, my name is Issei Hyoudou."

"It is nice to meet you, mister Issei." Mister Issei? Now that I think about it, she actually doesn't talk Japanese... I heard that language somewhere before... But where?

 _ **[It's Italian.]**_ Ah... Italian, huh? Wait, wait, wait. How am I able to understand Italian? _**[I used what's left of my magic to enable your mind to understand and use every language in existence. It's like devil's Universal Translation, but unlike their pathetic ability, my magic allows me to learn new languages in minute if we ever meet one.]**_ My god, your powers are so convenient, Ddraig. I sometimes think it's been specifically prepared to help me whenever needed...

Well returning to the blondie in front of me, I noticed that content of her luggage was now all over the place. "Let me help you with that." She nodded and we started to pick her stuff up and put it back inside her case. First thing I noticed is that she had small selection of underwear and that all of it was white. I had to use all of my will to not just shamelessly stare at it like an idiot.

We were done in a matter of minutes and afterwards she sent me a small smile. "Thank you for help, mister Issei." I just chuckled and waved it off.

"Don't worry, it simply was a good thing to do. Also, please don't call me 'mister'. It makes me feel like I'm fifty or something like that." She got a bit scared for some reason and nodded quickly. Weird...

Silence took over us for few second before her meek voice sounded again. "Umm... Could you help me find a way around town, mi- Issei?" I smiled brightly and nodded at her request. "Thank you so much! I need to find a church." A church, huh? I know one, but it has been abandoned for few years...

I smiled and started to walk in the direction of the church, Asia following after me. We walked for ten minutes, talking about believes and stuff like that, until we heard a crying boy who got bruises on his knee from falling on the ground.

"Oh no!" Asia almost immediately went to his side. "Are you alright, boy?" Obviously, he didn't understand what she said, looking at her with his watery eyes in curiosity. Then happened something that surprised both me and the boy: Asia summoned two rings on both of her hands and started to use them, creating a green light.

 _ **[Twilight Healing.]**_ Huh? Ddraig, you know something about this? _**[Yes, this is another Sacred Gear. It's rather well known for it's healing capacities, allowing it's user to heal virtually anyone.]**_ Damn-, that's awesome!

After Asia was done, the bruise on boy's knee disappeared and he looked at it with awe. "There, much better." He got up with a big smile.

"Thank you, Nee-san!" He thanked her. Because apparently Asia didn't know Japanese, she looked at him with confusion. "He said 'Thank you.'" I translated for her.

That made her smile grow even bigger. "That was no problem." Just then mother of the boy came and looked him over. After she saw everything was okay with him, she sighed in relief and then glared at Asia. I was about to bark at her for her rudeness, but I got stopped by Asia. "It's okay, I get that look almost always." My eyes softened and I sighed, nodding.

After that we continued our way to the church. I asked her what was that green light, but all I got for an answer was simple 'It's a gift from a God' mixed in with a very sad frown. It was obvious there was something more to it, but before I could ask her more about it, we reach stairs that headed straight to the only church that ever was in this town.

"Are you sure this is the place? It has been abandoned for eight years or so." I remember the approximate date only because two years earlier my best friend, Irina Shidou. She was a gigantic Christian follower, at least as gigantic as a seven year old child can be, and she went to this church on every Sunday. Also, funny thing, I originally thought she was a guy because of her tomboyish way of acting, but thanks to Ddraig and my constant checking of our photos together, I finally realized the truth. And let me tell you, I felt like an idiot when I did.

But never mind that, let's leave the past for now! "Yes, I am sure." Asia confirmed and turned to me, bowing again. "Thank you for help, Issei! Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" I wanted to accept, until Ddraig became voice of reason once more.

 _ **[Don't. The crows are inside with a whole army of stray exorcists.]**_ Shit, I almost forgot! "Sorry, but I need to go to school now. I probably already missed one class... But I will definitely come to visit you when I have time." Or not, I'm not sure. She nodded with a big smile before going up the stairs while waving goodbye to me. I waved back and headed towards school.

But for some reason, I had that sickening feeling in my guts and I'm not sure why...

* * *

 _Approximately two months ago, ?_

Ow... My head... I looked around and saw that I woke up in a small cave. It was illuminated by a light of small bonfire, while I could hear rain pouring outside. In front of me sat Shouichi-san, keeping the fire burning and after quick inspection of my surrounding I saw Yukina-san checking her backpack, which she took from the crash site.

What happened? I remember us going through the forest, then someone came and then... OH SHIT! I remember! We fought some weird monster and I turned into a Agito! Whatever it is...

"Oh, you're already up?" Sound of Shouichi-san's voice brought me back to reality and I saw both of the adults looking at me. "Yukina thought you would be out for few extra hours, you know?"

I looked at them in confusion, then I remembered just how tired I felt after returning to my normal self. "Yukina-san... Shouichi-san... What am I?" I asked them with slight fear, looking at my hands. I mean, just few hours ago I thought of myself as a simple boy with higher than average interest in boobs, but after that fight?

Yukina-san watched me with a small sadness in her eyes. "Issei... This will be a long talk, so I recommend you getting comfy."

It all started with the creation of world. It was like the Bible said, with humanity being created by God and cast away from paradise to Earth. But something that the Bible didn't mention is that after casting Adam and Eve from paradise, God simply left to create new world. But before leaving, God gave rights of protection over Earth to two brothers belonging to transdimensional tribe called Linto. Despite starting off peacefully, brothers started to fight over who will be the true ruler of Earth. One of them, called Overlord of Darkness, wanted to keep humanity under control, making sure they stay submit, while the one called Overlord of Light, wanted humanity to evolve freely, without interference of outside force. Unfortunately, Darkness prevailed over Light, but Overlord of Light, with his last breath, bestowed Seeds of Agito upon humanity to let them evolve to the point of being free from grasp of his brother. As a side note, it is said between awakened Agito that Overlord of Light survived fight with his brother and survived few millennia before dying for real, but this is just a rumor and most people don't even believe it.

Returning to the original topic at hand, Yukina-san told me that every psychic is actually bearer of the Seed of Agito which hasn't grown yet. Apparently it can be awakened before it fully grows, but it then becomes a imperfect form of Agito, unable to use full power the Seed gives. That... actually makes sense. Long time ago I managed to connect two rings together without them having any openings. Also, often I have weird visions about what will happen long before it happens... Huh...

Well, never mind that. Overlord of Darkness, not wanting to lose control over humans, sent Lords, Kaijin's created from part of himself, to kill every bearer of Agito Seed. But millions years before now, he died to unknown reason. Apparently in 2001 there was a massive gathering of unaware bearers of the Seed on a ship and one of the Lords attacked it to kill them all. While initially failing, later some of them died to other Lords. On that ship was also Yukina-san's brother, Tetsuya Sawaki. He actually activated his Seed on that ship before being thrown out of the ship.

After that there was this whole story about Lord, revival of Overlord of Darkness and other stuff like that. Long story short, Tetsuya-san, accompanied by two imperfect Agito and a Kamen Rider made by police, G3-X, managed to defend people from Lords and ultimately defeat, though not kill unfortunately, Overlord of Darkness before he could kill humanity after he saw it too powerful for his liking. Ever since that event, more Agitos came into existence. While number isn't as impressive as you may think, as there's around hundred of us, it's actually a lot.

But now, for some reason, Lords started to return, killing bearers of the Seed once more.

I honestly thought it would be harder to understand, but after few seconds of trying to get my head wrapped around it, I managed to get a glimpse of it. "Okay... I think I understand... But why did my Seed awake now?" They shrugged. Seriously? Nothing more to that topic, except 'Meh'?

"Every Seed awakes in different time. Only thing that surprises me is that your have fully grew so quickly. Normally they mature when someone is around twenty-three years old." Huh... Okay then.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Yukina-san shock her head.

"No. I'll teach you what I can about your powers later. For now you should rest. You're probably still tired and even if you weren't, there would still be problem of the rain." I nodded and rested back on the primitive sleeping place made out of some of my spare clothes. I looked at the ceiling and wondered: Just how much will my life change from now on?

* * *

 _Present, Kuoh_

I woke up and looked around. I was in ORC clubroom on a couch. The only person present was Rias-senpai, who filled in some papers. She looked up from them and smiled. "Issei-san, good to see that you're awake. Meeting has ended and everyone either went home or to do some contracts." I nodded and walked out after saying goodbye to Rias-senpai.

Ddraig, have you seen that dream? _**[Yeah... Honestly, I think it's true.]**_ Huh? Why? _**[Some higher angels happened to call God an Overlord from time to time. Before, I wasn't sure why they called him that, but now it makes sense.]**_ So what you want to say is that Overlord of Light is actually the God of the Bible? _**[Yeah, I wouldn't see the dark one as the God, considering he saw you as something interesting, that shouldn't be tampered with.]**_ Really now?

As I had my talk with Ddraig, I suddenly felt awful stench coming from house I was walking by. _**[Watch out, Issei. This is a smell of blood.]**_ Oh shit. I took a breath to calm down and slowly approached door of the house from which the smell came.

As I entered, I immediately noticed the trail of blood, barely visible thanks to the overall darkness, leading to what I presume is the living room, from which comes a dim light. Slowly walking forward, I managed to get near the entrance to the room. Fearing that whoever did this mess was still near, I first took a peak. And what I saw almost made me empty my stomach.

Male body, brutally cut all over and crucified on wall using chair and table legs, head bashed open with brain visible. Most of the blood has already leaked from the body, making big poodle under it.

Then I heard maniacal laugh and saw on the other side of the room someone with white hair, weird robe, sword made of light, gun and a shit eating grin. I didn't like that person even before I actually talked to him.

Under his legs was someone I knew, Koneko, beaten and cut, with few holes in her legs. So that's a holy weapon. _**[Holy? PHA! If this is holy, then I'm a goddamn cat!]**_ Okay, okay. No sass needed.

The man kicked Koneko, making her fly into a wall. "How is that for you, you shitty devil!? How is it being kicked by Freed Sellzen, the greatest exorcist you have ever met!?" Okay, that man is really sickening. I summoned Dragon Booster and took nearby chair, throwing it at him.

Thankfully I managed to catch him off guard, as the chair hit him full force and made him stumble a bit. "Hey, why are you beating a girl, asshole?" I asked rhetorically, tightening my left fist. He looked at me and glared slightly.

"And why is it your business, huuuuuh!? This shitty devil deserves this for being a shitty devil, that's my reason!" Lunatic. He's a goddamn lunatic. I need to put him down quickly. Unfortunately, before I could make a move, he rose his gun. "And I'm gonna guess you're friend with that shitty devil! Or are you not? No matter, you'll die anyway!" I quickly used Dragon Booster to block few of the bullets while dodging the rest of them.

 **(Cue: People with no name/Kamen Rider Faiz)**

 _ **[Watch out, Issei. While you're immune to light and to some extend holy as well, those bullets will hurt.]**_ Thank you Captain Obvious! Tell me something I doesn't know! I shock my head and used the opening between his shots to close the distance and sell him an uppercut that forced him backwards.

I didn't skip a beat and quickly approached him, but he was more skilled than his crazy demeanor let me think he is, as he kicked my leg and got up. This kick was strong enough to not only send me few steps back but also give me an awful case of limp. Before he could fire again, I rolled forward and while still on the ground, I used my good leg and kicked his gun out of his hand. It landed under one of the couches and I hooked his legs, forcing him on the ground again.

I quickly got up and picked him up with my right hand. "Tell me! Why the hell did you kill that man!?" I yelled while pointing at the gorefest that once was called human.

Freed just chuckled crazily at me. "Why should I tell anything..." I didn't notice him twisting his sword backwards until it was too late, as he tried to stab me with it. "TO A FRIEND OF A SHI-" Unfortunately for him, I used my armored hand to grab the sword by it's blade. "... Well that's unfair." I had too much stupidity for one day. I headbutted his face, breaking his nose in a process, then punched his gut repeatedly until he threw up blood, then broke both of his hands and threw him away.

As he tried to get up, I slowly approached him, his own sword in my right hand. Somehow, the light coming from it felt much stronger, but I ignored it at the moment. I raised it and prepared to strike this bastard down.

"KYAAA!" What?! I turned towards the entrance and saw petrified Asia, staring at the meat mush splattered on the wall. I couldn't believe this, what is SHE doing here of all people?

"Ah, Asia-san, help me with this bad ma-" "Shut up, you psycho!" I yelled and kicked Freed's face, while Asia slowly turned to us.

"I-Issei...?" Sigh escaped my mouth and I faced her, still pinning the crazy man to the ground with my foot. With how much damage I've done to him, he won't be able to get up with my foot keeping him down.

"Asia... What are you doing here? And with this psycho of all people?" I asked her with genuine confusion, then looked at Koneko who was still badly injured. Asia almost immediately went to action, healing her up. Despite initial caution, Koneko allowed her to do her work, getting back to full health in the matter of second.

The white haired loli stared at Asia for a second, then gave her a small nod. "... Thanks." Good, at least she knows how to say thank you. I then turned back to Freed with a angry frown. "... Kill." Good thinking, Koneko. I think I'll give you some candy after we get back.

Asia, however, didn't want to see more blood being shed today. She ran up to me and held my hand. "No, Issei! You cannot kill him! He... He might have killed that man, but everyone deserves a second chance!" Freed wanted to agree or something but Koneko, who approached us when Asia was talking, kicked him in the nuts, making him whimper like a little girl and I myself cringed at that. I hate the dude, but to the balls? That's just painful.

I turned back to the blondie next to me. "Asia, man like him doesn't even deserve a first chance." Please, no puppy eyes! "Asia, he didn't just kill that man. He completely butchered him. And for what? Because he summoned a devil? Maybe he had hard life and needed someone to help him..." I sighed and glared at the white haired freak. "Maybe this won't make me better than him, but smaller evil must be done to prevent the greater evil." I said and once again rose the sword in the air and showed it down right through his chest, making him scream in agony.

Asia cowered when she heard that scream and hid herself behind my back, while Koneko just cringed a bit before kicking his face, rendering him unconscious.

 **(BGM ends)**

After that I let go of the sword and sighed. "Let's go back to Rias-senpai. Maybe she'll arrange something." Koneko nodded and used some scroll to teleport us back to ORC clubroom. When Rias saw three of us - me with blood all over me and my leg slightly busted, Koneko with her clothes completely ragged and a small nun with tears in her eyes, she gaped and immediately went to check on us.

"Are you alright!? And who's this!?" She quickly asked, looking with suspicious eye at Asia, who once again cowered behind me. I just sighed and rubbed back of my neck. "It's a-not-so-pretty story."

* * *

 _Next day, Kuoh_

After explaining everything Rias-senpai and calming Asia down, we came up with a reasonable plan of action. Thanks to Asia we know that Freed was connected to the fallen angels located in the church, so finally Rias-senpai decided to take action. So tomorrow we'll - Yes, me too, because they are partially responsible for letting that maniac of a priest work free and I cannot forgive that - charge their base and try to capture them. After all, killing them would still be considered breaking the rules of stalemate between factions.

Until we resolve the problem with the fallen, Asia will be living in the old school building. I thought it would be weird, but Rias-senpai showed me bedrooms that were built in there and also said she herself lives there, so it's not an issue.

Today school gave it's students a free day, because there are some renovations that are needed to be done. I decided to completely relax today, playing in arcade, watching some movie or something like this. As I walked around, I noticed familiar blonde hair.

I approached the girl in front of me. "Asia?" She turned to me and indeed, it was the small nun. She smiled at me. She wore some casual clothes that felt really inappropriate for girl like her, I just don't know why.

"Issei! It's good to see you!" I sighed and looked around. Thankfully we were in park currently, with no one around. But it doesn't surprise me, considering it's early in the morning. "What are you doing here?" I asked her with worry.

She just sent me one of those heart-melting smiles. "Miss Rias said I would find you around here, so I came here." Since when Rias-senpai knew where I was? Do I have tracking device on me or something? I just dismissed the thought and smiled back at her.

"Alright. Do you want to join me? I was about to eat something on town." She nodded eagerly and we both went to a fast food restaurant. There I found out she never ate something like a burger, so I had to teach her - which, on a side note, was really awkward in my opinion.

After that we went to arcade and played lots of games. Surprisingly, Asia was pretty good in them, beating me even in racing games, which I personally adored. But she couldn't win a plushy in a pick machine or however they are called. Thankfully I came her to rescue, getting her a cute mouse. She smiled happily and accepted it happily.

I got really curious as to why she acted so weird, so I asked her. She told me her life story to explain this. She was abandoned by her parents as a infant and was adopted by some catholic sisters. At an age of four she prayed and healed a injured puppy.

Everyone called it a miracle and immediately she was called a saint. She was adored by many until one day she healed a man who later turned out to be a devil. All that adored her before now called her a heretic. She got excommunicated and had to turn to fallen angels for help.

I felt angry when she finished. How could people just so simply hate others for a simple mistake!? "They are stupid..." I muttered through my teeth and she looked at me in confusion. "How could they hate someone like you simply because of your unconscious mistake!? They must be stupid or closed-minded!" I snapped and she whimpered a bit at that. After second I calmed down and patted her head. "Don't worry, I won't let people hurt you again. After all, I'm your friend, right?"

Her shock confused me a bit. "A... friend?" I nodded with a smile. "Yes, a friend." She smiled widely and tackled me into a hug. Thank god the park... is still... empty... Shit!

We turned to the side when we heard clapping of wings. "Isn't that precious, huh!?" There was a man wearing a gray coat and a fedora floating few feet above ground with his black wings. Dohnaseek, the one that is under direct orders of Kokabiel, the one that arranged everything, including my death and arrival of Asia, apparently. "Too bad I have to interrupt you now."

I quickly got up and summoned my Dragon Booster. "What the hell do you want, you crow!?" I yelled and prepared myself. He just chuckled, created a light spear and charged down on me. I barely had time to block, because dodging wasn't an option when Asia is right behind me.

Just when I was about to counter, he created something akin to a light dagger and stabbed me in the stomach. Somehow... It didn't hurt that mu- OH FUCK, NOW I FEEL IT! He pushed me back into a nearby tree, damaging my spine in the process. "Issei!" Asia screamed in shock and went after me. She quickly got out Twilight Healing and started to repair my body. "So it is true, Twilight Healing can truly heal anyone in a matter of seconds." The bastard started talking again before he approached us. "Asia Argento, I have a proposition. Come peacefully with me and I will let that boy live." Oh no, you bastard. I won't let you take her, even if it means I'll die here and now! I tried to get up, but I was stopped by Asia's small hand.

"No, Issei... Please, just stand down." She said and approached Dohnaseek, who took her hand with a smirk and teleported them out of here. That's how I stayed alone in the park, sitting under the broken tree, feeling like total shit.

"Ddraig... what should I do?" I asked my dragon friend, looking at my armored hand. "I couldn't do shit back then!" I screamed and punched the tree behind me. _**[Partner, calm down. It wasn't your fault... entirely.]**_ Thanks for words of hope, jackass. _**[What I'm trying to say is that your enemy, while not outclassing you in raw power, was far more experienced in a field. I might have taught you basics of fighting, but he learned how to fight in war. He also have something you didn't have a chance to get: battle instincts. You will get them eventually, but it will take you lots of fighting before that.]**_ "Yeah, I guess you're right... Do you think I should go save her now?"

He stayed quiet for a moment before sending me a mental nod. That was enough for me to decide on my course of actions. I took out my phone and dialed Rias-senpai's number. "Rias-senpai... we might have a problem."

* * *

 _Six minutes later, ORC Clubroom, 3rd PoV_

"Dammit!" Rias suddenly yelled after ending a call wit Issei, startling few of the people inside. "Buchou, what's going on?" Yuuto asked from his seat, putting the book he was reading down.

Rias sighed in frustration. "They took Asia to the church." She said and everyone looked puzzled on why exactly was that a big deal. "But we're going to attack it anyway today, so why are you so angry?" Akeno asked her best friend who got up.

"Because Issei went there alone right now."

That gained worry of everyone. "Kiba, Koneko. You two go on foot. Try to catch up with him and assist him in any way possible." They nodded and ran out without second of hesitation. "Akeno, prepare the teleportation spell. We're going to secure the area around the church." The raven hair nodded and started to prepare the magic spell, while the Gremory heiress was approached by Kalawarner.

"Gremory, please allow me to help you." She rose her eyebrow at that request. "Why? I understand they consider you a traitor, but you don't need to help us." Kalawarner played with her fingers a bit. "Because I feel like I need to pay back Issei for his help... I mean, never in my life anyone was ready to fight for me."

Rias rose her eyebrow. "I understand that he protected you during a fight with your friends, but that doe-" "He said that if you were to attack me, he would kill you all." Kalawarner stopped Rias mid sentence. Said redhead was a bit shocked at this small revelation. "He even told me he knew who you really are and who your brother is. And even then he was ready to kill you." That gained a gasp of surprise from both of them. If he knew how powerful her brother is, then either he's really powerful or really stupid.

Rias chuckled lightly. "You sound like you love him..." She wanted to tease her a bit, maybe get an angry reaction. But what she got was a blush and more finger playing. "... Wait, you do!?" She nodded meekly. She first thought it was just a momentary thing, but the more she spent time with Issei, seeing how selfless he is despite often acting like an idiot when in public and now, ready to sacrifice himself just for a nun h-e met just a day ago...

"Let's not talk about it now! We need to help him!" The devils nodded and the three teleported themselves away.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, abandoned church, Issei's PoV_

Finally arrived at the church... I feel extremely nervous. I mean, what if I won't be able to save her? What if she dies before I can reach her? What if I die before I can find her?

 **[Two presences approaching you from behind.]** I quickly turned 180° to see someone approaching me quickly. I made a battle-ready stance and prepared myself for attack only to see it's...

"How are you, Issei-kun?" Pretty boy... Of course, I knew Rias-senpai wouldn't let me go in alone. I sighed and looked at him and Koneko. "So, Rias-senpai sent you here?" They nodded and I sighed once more, then stretched my limbs and walked to the church entrance. "Well, we can't let our hosts wait, can we?" I asked rhetorically and kicked the door.

Inside we saw a group of exorcist all holding guns and swords. Not wasting any time, I jumped into the middle of them and started to beat them up. Shortly after that, Kiba and Koneko joined me, blondie using his swords while our group's loli simply sucker punched everyone. I like that.

Two minutes of beating everyone up and the whole group was down. We left one of them awake to question him. I took the asshole by his collar and picked him up. "Where is Asia!?"

He chuckled lightly at me. "The nun? She's downstairs." He pointed at the altar table. "But it doesn't matter. She's probably dead already. You heathens can't do shit about it!" Rage took me for a second and I punched right through his stomach before throwing him away. Kiba and Koneko didn't say anything, but I could feel them stare right through my neck.

I didn't say anything and simply opened up the entrance to the stairway. We immediately went downstairs.

We arrived minutes later at a large room with a literal army of exorcists, all wearing robes and hoods. At the other side, on a large altar, I could see Dohnaseek standing besides a large metal cross. And on this cross was Asia, chained up, wearing some simple white shirt.

"Oh, I see our guests have arrived!" Unfortunately, any chance for element of surprise has been killed when the crow has announced our presence. We immediately got into battle stances when all of the priests turned in our direction. "Unfortunately, you came a bit too late. After all, main event is about to end..." As he says that, green light came from Asia and she let out the scream of agony as her Sacred Gear came out of her chest.

 **(Elements/Climax Time!)**

My eyes widened and I charged forward, beating through everyone that stood in my way. Even when they tried to shoot me down, I simply dodged the bullets or blocked them with Dragon Booster. Kiba and Koneko followed me closely, fighting with whoever tried to get on us from behind.

When we arrived at the bottom of the altar, my companions stayed behind to keep all of the priests away. I ran up with angry face. "ASIA!" I yelled as I reached the top. "Ah, Sekiryuutei-kun. Good to see you coming. Let me help you a bit." That bastard is mocking me... He released Asia from chains and I quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

She had barely life in her eyes and she looked at me weakly. "I-Issei..." She said with barely hearable whisper... No... I was too late. I ignored Dohnaseek as he took the rings and got them on, then went on with his monologue. I didn't care what he said, now I only could see Asia's face as it slowly lost colors... I quickly got up and ran back down and towards exit.

"KIBA! KONEKO!" I called my companions, who followed me. "Please... take care of all those priests..." They nodded and headed to fight them. "Also..." I added before they left. "After this... let's be friends, alright?" They smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing, Issei-kun." Kiba said and raised his thumb up. Somehow, I felt weird nostalgia from it, but I'm not sure why.

"Alright, senpai..." Koneko nodded with her own little smile. I smiled back sadly at them and then went upstairs.

 **(BGM ends)**

* * *

 _Few minutes earlier, forest surrounding church, 3rd PoV_

Rias, Akeno and Kalawarner arrived at the forest, where they were supposed to fight off any possible back-up. As they stepped out of the teleportation circle, almost immediately a light spear landed next to them.

"Oh, how good to see you again, traitor." Raynere said as she slowly got down from tree, Mittelt following her closely. While Raynere kept her face straight, Mittelt obviously felt a bit bad, fighting her friend.

"Raynere, Mittelt... Why are you working with this bastard?" Kalawarner asked them, having small tears on corners of her eyes. They were friends since many decades, even centuries, so it was hard to believe that just for power they would fight each other. But after all, they are fallen angels.

Raynere looked away with anger. "I could ask you the same. Why are you helping those devils?" Kalawarner sighed lightly and took a step forwards, making her old friends to summon their spears.

"I know it may look bad, but what I'm doing here is not for devils. It's for Issei, that boy..." They looked at her weirdly. "I... He saved my life, so I want to pay him back." She said and then summoned her own spear. "And as much as I hate this, I will fight you two for that."

They stared at her for few seconds before Raynere raised her spear up. "What do you see in that boy?" Kalawarner looked away and sighed. "Something I haven't seen in a long time in humanity..."

Her friend just huffed. "Well, whatever. Azazel-sama's word is absolute." She said and was about to attack until she saw her opponents actually face palm. "You still deny the truth? Really? I mean, it's obvious it wasn't Azazel's order." Kalawarner extended her free hand to Raynere. "Surrender now and I promise I'll support you when talking with Azazel, okay?"

She hesitated, seeing smile of her friend. Dohnaseek said that if they helped him in this, Kokabiel would make sure that Azazel promoted them. But she always felt down inside her that it was a bullshit. She just hoped Kalawarner did actually help her.

She sighed and nodded, dispelling her spear. Mittelt did the same, then tackled Kalawarner, crying and saying how much she missed her. She smiled and patted the blondie's head. After moment they all calmed down and turned towards Rias. Raynere stood up straight and bowed. "We're sorry for giving you trouble in your territory, Gremory-san." She may have her own pride as a fallen angel, but even she knew that respect must be given to people you troubled. Especially if those people are rumored to have power so strong it could eradicate you in seconds.

Rias just smiled and waved it off. "Well, at least now you understand it. In normal circumstances I would decide what to do with you, but considering Issei-kun will probably not let me do that, looking at how much he cares about Kalawarner, I'll instead leave decision to your boss."

Girls nodded and then all of them headed towards church.

* * *

 _Church, Issei's PoV_

I finally managed to get back upstairs. I quickly placed Asia on the bench and took her hand. "Asia, stay with me..." She slowly rose her head and looked at me. "Issei... It's good to... see you again..."

I squeezed her hand. "Don't talk like it's our last time seeing each other! Rias-senpai will come an-" She raised her hand to silence me and she have sent me a gentle smile. "Is-sei... I am happy... we could become friends..."

"What are you talking about!? We are friends! I will take you to a amusement park... A-and a theater... A-and I will show you to my other friends..." She just continued to smile. "Goodbye... I... ssei..." Her hand went limp. I can't believe this... Asia?

"Asia! ASIA! ASIAAAAA!" I screamed on top of my lounges, crying into her chest. I didn't even think about how soft they were, grief overtaking me completely.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS SO PATHETIC!" Bastard... I turned towards Dohnaseek, who flew in the air, Twilight Healing on both of his hands. He started to monologue again, but once more I wasn't listening, my rage rising more and more.

 _ **[Partner, calm down! You cannot let rage take over you or you will activate Juggernaut Drive!]**_ I didn't even listen to Ddraig as I wanted only to kill this bastard. I wanted to pummel him until nothing is left of his face. I WANT TO-

 _Young warrior... Don't let rage overtake you..._

What? That voice... I heard it somewhere before...

 _No... Dominate your rage..._

I dispelled Dragon Booster and moved my hands to the side, confusing my opponent.

 _Use your rage and sorrow... Turn it into your fighting spirit that burns with infinite flames of wrath and justice..._

My belt appeared on me, casting expression of shock on face of my enemy... Now I remember. This belt... It's Alter Ring. That's how Yukina-san called it once.

 _Your fighting spirit... Let it be your guide during your fights..._

I slowly raised my hands into my standard pre-transformation pose.

 _Punish this sinner... Once again... become AGITO!_

"HENSHIN!" I yelled and hit the buttons, transforming into Agito once more. Ah~ Somehow, I missed it so much...

Dohnaseek definitely didn't expect that. He summoned a light spear. "What is this!? I thought you only have one Sacred Gear!" He then threw the spear at me, but when it touched my armor, it completely crashed against it, leaving me unscratched. "WHAT!? What are you!?"

I slowly looked up at him, startling him with my red visors that acted as my eyes **. "They call me many names. Mainly, I am Issei Hyoudou, ex-notorious pervert, enemy of all women. Recently I became Sekiryuutei, Red Dragon Emperor, rival to host of Albion the White Dragon."** Dohnaseek, being man of action apparently, decided to charge me during middle of my monologue with a spear. No manners. **"But today, you can call me..."** He was about cut my head off, but I grabbed his arm.

 **(DEEP BREATH/Kamen Rider Agito)**

"... Agito." I finished and threw him into a wall, making him crash straight into it. He got up quickly, healed himself up and glared at me. During that time I started to slowly approach him. After second he charged again, previously throwing barrage of spears. All of them crashed against me like snowball against a brick wall and when Dohnaseek came in my range, I punched his gut, once again throwing him away.

This time, seeing his light won't do crap, he charged at me with bare hands, trying to punch me into submission. Once again, as his strike was about to connect, I moved myself to the side, still facing same direction mind you, and pushed him further in the direction he was running at. He stopped few steps later, then growled and went for a jumping hook punch. I blocked it with one hand and then used my second hand to punch his face.

He stumbled back from the force and noticed his nose was completely broken. He glared at me. "THAT'S IT! I AM SICK OF PLAYING WITH YOU, YOU PATHETIC WORM!" He yelled and two more pairs of wings came from his back. So he is much stronger, huh? No matter, I'll kill him anyway.

This time going for full offence, we both charged at each other, he once again summoning his light spear. I ducked under it and uppercut him, which combined with his and mine momentum gave a very powerful hit. Once I managed to land the first hit, I started to beat him completely, punching his face, chest, limbs, anything. One punch broke his arm, another destroyed his ribs. A different punch dislocated his jaw. All of this I finished with a side kick to his head, sending him backwards once more.

It was time to finish this. I got into finishing position, Agito symbol appearing below me, then got absorbed by my feet. After Dohnaseek stood up, I ran in his direction and leaped forward. In mid-air, I extended my right leg and hit his chest, then pushed away, landing many feet away. Slowly, I turned away from him and when I was facing the opposite direction, I heard a sound akin to explosion, but a bit different.

I turned back and flinched in surprise at what I saw. Instead of exploding, big hole appeared on Dohnaseek's chest, but every organ inside was untouched, making a very gruesome image of hanging heart, stomach and many, many veins, still pumping blood. But it soon stopped, blood escaping through heart, that I just noticed had many weird cuts deep enough to open it in many places.

 **(BGM ends)**

I was about to de-transform, but was stopped by someone. "Issei-kun?" I looked in the direction of entrance, where I saw Rias-senpai, alongside Akeno-senpai, Kalawarner and her two friends. I guess they gave up, considering they are unscratched and not attacking us. I felt that Koneko and Kiba were behind me, as shock as everyone else.

I released a deep breath and returned to my civil form, Alter Ring disappearing alongside my armor. "Yeah... It's me." All of the fallen approached me. "How did you get such strong light aura?" The raven haired girl, Raynere I think, asked me with awe and I guess jealousy. I don't blame her, all fallen angels seek power, I guess.

"Yes, how?! This aura is on par with one of the Seraphs. And that power! You could kill dragons with that!" Really? Is Agito really that powerful. _**[I can partially confirm what she says, partner.]**_ Ddraig decided to butt in again. _**[While the raw power isn't as high as they try to picture it, I can tell that this power have many secrets that may place you on par with dragons.]**_ Holy shit! I hope you're not trying to make me feel like a god, Ddraig.

"Also, what was that armor? I thought you only have one Sacred Gear." Rias added her own five cents as well. "... Nice kill... Teach me..." Not you too, Koneko-chan! "They sometimes say I am knight in a shining armor, but you take it on a whole new level, Issei-kun." You didn't have to comment on that, Kiba.

"MMM~ The way you delivered the beating to him... It was so arousing, Issei-kun~!" GAH! Akeno-senpai, please don't be so creepy! "Let me have your babies!" Everyone turned to Mittelt, who had determined expression and stars in her eyes... What the hell!? I mean, I would gladly take her on that proposition, but... Why so sudden!?

I sighed and gently pushed everyone away to get some space. "Could we talk about it later!? I still have something to deal with..." I said and approached Dohnaseek's body, ripping Twilight Healing out of it. I then took it and placed it in Asia's body.

Everyone watched me do all of this, adopting more appropriate face. I decided to do something I didn't do for a very long time, pray. I made the motion which Catholics do when they pray and started to pray for Asia's soul. Devils cringed a bit at that, while fallen actually joined me on that. After we were done, I was approached by Rias.

I got up and looked at her. "She didn't deserve to die at such young age... She had so much time in her life to enjoy it..." I glanced at Asia's body again and made my final decision. "That's why I want to ask you something, Rias-senpai. As much as I would prefer for her to have normal life, I would like you to reincarnate her... Please..." She pondered a bit on than, then nodded.

"Alright, Issei-kun." She approached her body and took out a Bishop piece from her pocket. So she'll reincarnate her as a Bishop, huh? "Her Twilight Healing and the magic reserves I could feel from her will be great addition to my peerage. Also..." She turned in my direction and sent me a warm smile that made me blush. Mittelt, Kalawarner and Raynere sent her jealous looks then for some reason. "I could never decline such wonderful request from my kouhai." She then went on with reincarnation ceremony.

Seconds after it was done, Asia's eyes started to open. I couldn't help but hug her tightly. She seemed surprised by this, but hugged me back nonetheless. "Issei-san? But I thought I died..." She then looked around and saw the angels. "Raynere-san! Mittelt-san!" I looked at her.

"Asia, you know them?" ... My god, what a stupid question! Of course she knows them, you dumbass! "Yes. They were really nice when I was here. They protected me from all of those priests that tried to touch me." Oh... Okay, now I feel less guilty for killing all of them.

I nodded and picked her up. "Asia-san, the reason you're alive is because I have turned you into a devil." Surprise was clear on the ex-nun's face. I sighed and looked at her. "It was my idea... Are you okay with it?"

She looked at me. "Will it mean that I can be friends with you, Issei-san?" I nodded with a small smile and blush adored my face when I saw her cute smile directed at me. Once again, all of the angels were extremely jealous. "Then it's alright with me." I chuckled lightly at her cute behavior.

After that, Rias agreed that I'll explain everything tomorrow and we all headed home. Unfortunately, it came on me to provide housing for the two other angels. Thankfully, they used mind altering magic to make three sexy girls - okay, two sexy girls and one sexy loli... What, gothic lolitas are nice too! - seem normal for them. While I feel slightly bad for making this to my parents, I knew it was required, or else explanations would be extremely awkward.

* * *

 _Next day, ORC Clubroom_

I'm not sure whether to love or hate my luck now... Who am I kidding, I love it! Even if I am lesser pervert than before, I am still pervert!

So, today I woke up to the site of not one, not two, BUT THREE girls sleeping in my bed, completely naked. It. Felt. Wonderful. There were just two problems: A) It was extremely hard to not get a woody. Thankfully, I used my whole willpower to not look at them. And B) Apparently when in bed, Mittelt turns into an anime stereotype of tsundere, because when she woke up, she whacked me across the room with a slap so loud, I'm sure it woke up the whole neighborhood.

Now we're in the clubroom - by we I mean me and Rias. Koneko and Kiba are in their classes, Akeno is in another room making tea, angel girls went shopping in the mall with Dohnaseek's human cash and Asia is in her bedroom, I think. Rias is doing her paperwork while I read a book.

Suddenly, a certain question came to my head. "Rias, if I were ever to be in your peerage, which piece you think would suit me?" She looked up from her desk and smiled. "In my opinion, you would work the best with Pawn pieces." Pawn, piece that is the most versatile. It isn't limited by pros and cons of other pieces and in certain situations, they can temporarily promote into other pieces, gaining their bonuses. "Why such a question?" She asked and I simply shrugged.

"I dunno. I just thought what your opinion is on me." She nodded returned to her work. After moment everyone, one by one came inside. Every fallen angels sat besides me, fighting over who will sit on my lap. With them, Asia - who wore our school's uniform, which made me figure out she'll be joining classes today - was sitting on the side, playing with her fingers awkwardly. On the couch opposite of ours, Kiba watched girls fighting with each other with an amused smile, while Koneko continued to eat her sweets. Akeno served everyone tea - I couldn't help but notice the hateful glare she sent towards my current housemates. Something connected to past, maybe? - and then went to Rias' side.

After moment Rias rose up from her seat. "It's good to see that all of you are here. Now, I think some explanations should be made. Especially by certain brunette in this room." At that everyone turned to me and I sighed in defeat. "Alright, shoot away. But one at the time."

They nodded and Rias decided to start. "You said that you are 'Agito'. What did you mean by that." I thought a bit about this. I cannot say anything about Overlord of Light and stuff like that. They might not believe me and I don't trust them enough to talk about this comfortably.

"Well, I'm not completely sure myself. All I know is that God decided to perfect the Sacred Gears into ultimate power, so he created Seeds of Agito, which he sent to humanity before his death. When those Seed grow enough, person can awake it's power and use the armor, becoming Agito." I explained in a way I was sure said enough and not too much.

"So you say He created power and gave it to people without anyone else noticing." I nodded at that. "I guess." Rias nodded back and Raynere went next. "So is the Seed the reason you have such strong aura." Once again I nodded.

"Yes. This power, unlike Gears themselves, was perfected to the point of being unstealable and it's light aura unables one from becoming devil or anything else. Sorry Rias..." She slumped her shoulders down in defeat. "And it gives you so much power as well?" Kiba was another asker.

"Yup. Though I don't know it's full extend. But I think the answers to that are in my lost memories." Mittelt looked at me in confusion at that. "Lost memories?"

"You know about my disappearance from two months ago?" Everyone nodded. "Well, something happened back then, which awakened not only my Seed, but also Ddraig. I'm not sure what, because I lost my memories about that, but they started to return, letting me use power of Agito again."

They nodded and I sigh. "I think that's all you should know. Now, what are we going to do today?" Rias smiled at that and Akeno went to the side room. "It's good you ask. We have a little something for all of you." Akeno then returned with three full carts of sweets and drinks. "A welcome party for Asia as our new peerage member and everyone else as our club members!" I was completely surprised by that. I mean, how could I expect something like this!?

I just took a cake and a tea. "Well... thanks..." I said, small blush of embarrassment adoring my face. The girls were surprised as well, angels more considering they are sworn enemies of devils, but accepted this welcome happily.

"Now, let's take a toast for our new friendship." Rias said and raised her cup tea, followed by everyone else. "Kanapi!" We smiled and yelled with her. [Kanpai!]

This is going to be a weird school year...

* * *

 **This is a fixed version of the text. Any grammatical errors I could find have been corrected. If you have found something I missed, please inform me. I would gladly appreciate that.**


	3. ANNOUNCMENT

**ANNOUNCMENT!**

 **Hey there everyone! Hitsuruga here! Sorry for the lack of any kind of activity for the last few months. To summaries what happened with me since my last upload, let me say everything in short, chronological points:**

 **1\. Laziness;**

 **2\. Bunch of school tests;**

 **3\. Bunch of school test repeats;**

 **4\. Trying to fix my grades;**

 **5\. Whole madness with medical checkups for practice job;**

 **6\. My PC's power supply fried.**

 **So yeah… Thankfully my parents bought a laptop two days later, which I'm currently using. Now I'm waiting until all of the national holidays end and I get cash for my birthday (Which, for interested, is at 4** **th** **of May) so I can buy a new power supply. But until then, expect some updates.**

* * *

 **Now, let me get to one of the two main topics for which I'm writing this announcement in the first place: future of all of my current stories. That's a topic I was thinking about ever since I uploaded Demons Bane. And, thanks to my constant stress regarding my stress, as well as some downtime in form of the PC thing, I came to a definite conclusion on the future of ALL OF THEM.**

 **1\. Stories that are continued:**

 **A. Gamer's Tournament**

 **B. Demons Bane**

 **2\. Stories that will be rewritten:**

 **A. Demonic Devil (Major changes, including the name. By the end of it I am sure it'll be a completely different story, but most planned characters will still exist)**

 **B. Final Decade**

 **C. Hikari no Ryu**

 **3\. Wild Beast is currently discontinued and up to adoption. I stopped watching Amazonz midway through the season one (first because of streaming problems, then out of laziness), so I don't have anything in myself to continue this. But I really wish someone will continue. If you're interested, PM me and we'll discuss it there.**

 **4\. My Undertale fanfic is being terminated. I just lost my idea for this story. That's all.  
**

* * *

 **Now, for my second reason of creating this is… I'm in the middle of writing YET ANOTHER DxD FANFIC. I know, I know, I make too much fanfics at once. Buuuuuuuuut… this time it isn't a crossover. It IS a recreation of the main story, yes, but it'll be a completely original thing on my part. And, the best thing in my opinion, it'll be based on a story I'm writing separately. Or at least plan to write soon.**

 **While overall story, characters, setting and even powers to some extend won't be the same as the ones in the story I'm writing, by the end of it, it'll be heavily connected lore speaking. And I'll upload it AND Demons Bane's second chapter either tomorrow or in two days. Depends on my writing speed for both.**

 **Though knowing me, it might get delayed yet again, so please, don't get your hopes up.**

 **And when will Gamer's Tournament return? Probably when I'll have access to my main PC again. And I'll probably rewrite the new chapter YET AGAIN! Seriously, I already took like 6 attempts at it and I'm still not happy with what I got.**

* * *

 **So, if you have any questions, complaints or anything else on your mind, don't be afraid to leave a comment (Yes, I'll read those, don't worry. Though the update will be replaced with a new chapter later… unless it's on a story that'll be rewritten. Then it'll be terminated with the rest) and stayed tuned for the new chapters!**

 **Jia~Ne!**


End file.
